Kimi Ga Suki Da (I Love You)
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Di stasiun kota ditemani salju bulan Desember, Lee Taeyong akan mengatakan hal yang dia tahan selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Akankah orang itu benar-benar datang? [ NCT / TAEYU /TAEYONG / YUTA /FLUFF / ROMANCE / 1shot ] Please be kind and RnR juseyooou xD


**KIMI GA SUKI DA**

 **(I Love You)**

Yuka

.

.

.

SALJU tebal menyelimuti bulan Desember di Seoul seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan dari stasiun kota yang dia tempati saat ini. Lelaki berambut hitam keabu-abuan itu duduk sendiri, mengeratkan mantol coklat tebalnya selagi menghela nafas kecil. Mata hitamnya bergerak ke sana ke mari seolah berpikir, dan mengamati setiap gerak gerik orang yang lewat di depannya.

Iya, dia menunggu seseorang. Ia tahu hari ini orang itu akan kembali.

Orang yang terlambat dia temui tujuh tahun lalu. Orang yang membawa sesuatu darinya. Orang yang harus mendengar sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya.

Suara gemuruh kereta membawanya kembali ke memori masa lalu.

.

.

.

" _Konnichiwa, minna-san. Boku no namae wa Nakamoto Yuta desu. Douzo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

Adalah saat pertama kali Lee Taeyong mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Nakamoto Yuta, memang anak pindahan dari Jepang yang mengisi hari-harinya sampai saat ini. Bukan karena dia dan Taeyong menjalin hubungan atau sebagainya. Setidaknya satu dari mereka tidak memiliki perasaan apapun.

Yuta, bukan anak kurang pergaulan seperti kebanyakan orang pindahan di sekolahnya. Pribadinya cerah dan menyenangkan, banyak teman-teman Taeyong yang menyukai Yuta karena dia sangat berbeda. Tapi bagaimana pun, Taeyong tidak bisa menemukan letak di mana lelaki itu menarik.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya kesempatan?" pertanyaan Johnny untuk Taeyong yang ke sekian kalinya.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi."

Johnny mengedipkan matanya, "Dia, menyukaimu Tae. Semua orang tahu ada cinta dan bunga-bunga keluar dari matanya setiap dia melihatmu."

Perumpamaan yang menjijikkan. Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menerimanya?" tanya Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tapi mendadak dia menyesali perkataannya.

"Dia menyukaimu. Aku bukan tipe pemaksa, asal kau tahu." Kata Johnny membuat Taeyong mengernyit kecil. Ia tahu Johnny akan berkata seperti itu.

Salju di luar turun dengan lebat tapi sekolah masih saja masuk. Taeyong sedikit merutuki nasibnya. Ia melirik jendela di sebelahnya dan melihat salju tebal turun dari langit. Ia bergumam kecil, "Dia bahkan tidak menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Johnny menerjabkan matanya pelan, "Mungkin dia malu? Atau tahu kau akan menolaknya?"

Taeyong menatap Johnny, "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku akan menolaknya? Kenapa dia masih memperjuangkanku kalau tahu seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Johnny mengendikkan bahu, "Semua berbeda jika kau jatuh cinta."

Jatuh cinta.

Taeyong nyaris tertawa. Candaan apalagi ini. Mengorbankan perasaan untuk orang yang kau cintai? Kenapa di jaman seperti ini masih ada pemikiran seperti itu? Pemikiran orang bodoh. Tentu saja kita akan dicintai orang yang kita cintai. Bukan kah begitu?

Entahlah. Taeyong terlalu dini untuk mengerti masalah cinta.

Saat mereka terdiam beberapa detik, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati bangku Taeyong. Pemiliknya tidak berlu mendongak untuk tahu Nakamoto Yuta berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Lalu segelas coklat panas disodorkan kepadanya. Taeyong mengernyit kecil.

"Di luar dingin sekali, aku pikir coklat panas akan enak." Kata Yuta. Taeyong mengernyit. Suara Yuta begitu lembut membuatnya sedikit sebal.

Johnny melebarkan senyumannya, "Aku tahu kan. Terima kasih coklatnya, Yuta." Katanya. Taeyong menatap Johnny yang juga memegang segelas kecil coklat panas ditangannya. Mendadak alisnya mengkerut, ia tidak tahu apa karena Yuta di sini, atau fakta bahwa Yuta membelikan coklat ini bukan hanya untuknya.

Dari ekor matanya dia melihat Yuta mengangguk kecil.

"Sama-sama Johnny." Kata Yuta membuat Taeyong mengernyit, "Taeyong-ah, sampai nanti." Katanya tersenyum lagi lalu berlarian kecil keluar kelas dengan syal merah maroon tebal yang hampir setiap hari dia pakai sejak dia masuk SMA.

Taeyong melirik secangkir coklat panas dengan asap mengepul dari sana. Matanya meredup. Ia menarik nafas panjang saat menyadari tatapan Johnny. Lelaki keturunan Amerika itu menatap Taeyong dengan satu alis terangkat. Cup coklatnya masih di tangan.

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya memilih membuang muka. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Johnny berkata pelan, "Taeyong, aku tidak menyuruhmu menerima perasannya, _but... just, talk to him, okay?_ " lalu tubuh jangkung Johnny menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya keluar kelas dan membuang cup coklat yang sudah kosong.

Langit menggelap saat Taeyong menggenggam erat cup coklatnya sendiri. Cinta begitu rumit dan merepotkan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah itu, Taeyong memiliki tekat bulat untuk berbicara dengan Yuta. Bukan berbicara biasa, tapi bicara mengenai perasaannya. Taeyong mengedipkan matanya perlahan saat butiran salju turun dengan rintik-rintik lembut seolah menari bersama angin. Dia sudah berdiri di luar sekolah sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Yuta di luar sebelum berbicara dengannya. Jemari Taeyong hampir membeku rasanya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini, semua akan jelas.

Saat kerumunan teman-temannya keluar, Taeyong yang semula bersandar di dinding cepat-cepat menegakkan tubunya. Tidak lama kemudian dia bisa melihat Yuta, memakai mantol biru prussian tebal dan syal merah maroon khasnya, berjalan ke arahnya. Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa matanya bisa sangat cepat menemukan sosok Yuta.

Entahlah.

Mata coklat besar Yuta melebar saat melihat Taeyong berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Senyum kecil bermain-main di sudut bibirnya membuat Taeyong mendadak merasa canggung. Mengusir perasaan berat itu, Taeyong berjalan ke arah Yuta yang entah sejak kapan berhenti.

Taeyong melihat beberapa butir salju turun mengenai rambut coklat Yuta yang terlihat sangat halus, "Yuta, um.. apa kau ada waktu? Mau minum coklat panas dan makan kue?" tanya Taeyong.

Senyum lebar Yuta mengembang. Wajahnya bersinar, mata besarnya bergetar kecil, "Baiklah." Katanya mengangguk. Pipi gempalnya memerah lucu. Taeyong mengedipkan matanya, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah Yuta dengan teliti. Dia tidak menyadari betapa besarnya mata coklat itu, betapa panjang bulu mata itu, betapa merah dan manisnya senyum itu.

Wajah Yuta berubah menjadi terkejut, membuat Taeyong menerjabkan matanya, penasaran apa yang terjadi. Lalu dari saku tas hitam dengan gantungan Sasuke di resletingnya, Yuta mengeluarkan sebuah payung biru dengan gambar bunga sakura.

"Salju sangat lebat, kita butuh payung." Katanya dengan asap mengepul. Taeyong mengulum senyum.

Dua langkah kaki itu bergerak bersamaan. Berjalan dengan irama yang sama di tengah rintik lembut salju di bulan Desember. Yuta memegang payungnya, berjalan dengan senyum kecil tersembunyi di balik syal tebalnya. Taeyong tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melirik Yuta yang terlihat begitu senang.

"Akhir-akhir ini salju turun sangat lebat, ya..." kata Yuta. Asap mengepul di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Taeyong hanya bisa bergumam.

"Hm, begitulah..." katanya menatap langit mendung di atas mereka.

Yuta ikut memperhatikan langit, "Di rumah, di Jepang, salju juga turun sangat lebat. Waktu aku SD, kami harus bolos sekolah karena salju menutup jalan." Katanya membuat Taeyong bingung harus berkata apa.

"Begitu?"

Yuta mengangguk, langkahnya tidak berubah, "Begitulah. Apalagi rumahku di Osaka, dekat dengan laut." Katanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Taeyong mendapati senyum itu sangat manis bahkan saat sebagian bibirya tertutup syal.

"Seperti Busan?"

Lalu Yuta mengangguk kecil. "Di rumahku, setiap hari kami berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk makan sup rumput laut panas. Lalu minum sake." Lalu senyuman lebar itu kembali membuat Taeyong bertanya-tanya kenapa Yuta berbicara tentang rumahnya pada Taeyong.

"Apa kau pernah ke Jepang?" tanya Yuta memiringkan kepalanya membuat Taeyong gugup. Mata Taeyong berkedip pelan, "Belum."

Yuta tiba-tiba berlari kecil ke hadapannya tanpa melepas payungnya, memastikan Taeyong tetap terlindungi. Hal itu membuat Taeyong meringis dalam hati. "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan ayo ke sana!" kata Yuta membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya.

Taeyong pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena Yuta tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan menatapnya khawatir. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya lalu melirik kedua telapak tangan Taeyong yang tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Yuta cepat-cepat menurunkan payungnya, melepas salah satu sarung tangan biru tebalnya dan meraih satu tangan Taeyong. Dengan cepat dia memakaikan sarung tangan itu di telapak Taeyong yang terasa sangat dingin. Lalu lelaki seusianya itu mengambil kembali payungnya, meraih kedua tangan Taeyong dan menggegamnya erat.

Taeyong terpaku dengan perlakuan Yuta. Dia hanya menatap Yuta tidak percaya, melihat lelaki itu meniup-niup tangan mereka yang terkait.

Taeyong merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yuta..." dia tidak menyadari suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. Yuta mendongak, menatap Taeyong dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Ya?"

Taeyong mengulum bibirnya sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Apa kau... benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya hati-hati lalu mendadak Yuta menegang. Pipinya merah padam. Matanya berkedip pelan.

Lalu ia mengangguk membuat Taeyong meringis dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Aku dingin, tidak populer, aku juga tidak pandai bicara. Apa yang..." Taeyong melihat jemarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan Yuta.

"...kau harapkan dariku?"

Angin semilir mengantarkan rasa dingin yang berlebih pada kulit wajah Taeyong. Kendaraan berlalu lalangdi sekitar mereka pun tidak membantu. Salju masih turun deras saat Yuta mendongak. Taeyong bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan teman sekelasnya itu menunduk tadi.

Dua mata Yuta besar menatap Taeyong. Sinar matanya terlihat begitu polos dan sederhana nyaris membuat Taeyong ingin menarik kembali kalimat-kalimatnya. "Kau baik. Aku senang berbicara denganmu. Uh..." Yuta menggaruk tengkuk.

"...Taeyong-ah, apa kau butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya membuat Taeyong mengernyit. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Tentu saja. Karena pintar misalnya, atau karena tampan, atau karena dia menyenangkan? Aku tidak tahu." Kata Taeyong mengendikkan bahu. Yuta melepas genggamannya dari tangan Taeyong perlahan.

Angin dingin menjadi semakin dingin.

"Aku... suka semua tentangmu. Apa itu tidak cukup?" tanyanya. Suara halusnya terhalang syal tebal yang dipakainya tapi Taeyong masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas.

Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Yuta, yang aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Apa menyukaiku saja cukup bagimu?"

Yuta diam. Taeyong menghela nafas berat, "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, jangan lakukan hal-hal itu lagi." Ucapnya lalu Yuta mendongak berlahan.

Taeyong nyaris terkejut. Bibir merah Yuta sedikit memucat karena dingin, mata coklat lebarnya bergetar, beberapa butir salju menempel di bulu matanya, "Taeyong.. aku rasa kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. _Gomen_." Katanya lalu membalik badannya dan berlarian kecil meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri yang masih berdiri.

Payung Yuta masih di genggamannya. Angin dingin menyapu bayangan Yuta yang menghilang ditelan kabut musin dingin. Sebelah tangan Taeyong nyaris membeku.

Anak berusia 16 tahu itu mengerti satu hal, bahwa cinta adalah hal yang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Taeyong duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Beberapa temannya bercengkrama mengenai rencana liburan Natal mereka tahun ini. Ada yang bermain, menginap di rumah saudara, dan lain-lain. Taeyong? Entahlah. Dia tidak punya rencana. Menghabiskan waktu bersama bantal dan guling berharap Santa –jika memang ada, menganggapnya anak baik dan memberi hal yang dia inginkan.

Syal putihnya terkalung rapi di leher. Taeyong melipat sikunya, menunggu seorang yang sejak kemarin tidak dia lihat. Dia tidak tahu ada apa, tapi mendadak hatinya merasa khawatir. Yuta tidak masuk sejak kemarin.

Taeyong mendesah kecil saat perlahan lengannya di tepuk sseorang. Johnny Seo berdiri di sampingnya, "Yuta sakit. Dia flu, sekarang dia di UKS." Katanya membuat bagian kecil hati Taeyong sedikit lega. Entah kenapa.

Tapi Taeyong justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menatap jendela yang penuh embun, "Memangnya aku peduli?"

Dia bisa melihat Johnny memutar bola matanya, "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak peduli. Dia hampir pingsan saat bel masuk sekolah tadi." Katanya lalu pergi duduk di bangkunya sendiri tanpa menunggu jawaban Taeyong.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Yuta mengisi pikiran Taeyong. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Taeyong memudurkan kursinya untuk berjalan cepat ke kantin dan memesan secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong waffle dengan coklat di atasnya. Taeyong segera berjalan cepat ke ruang UKS yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin.

Memasuki lorong menuju UKS, dari pintu masuk Taeyong mendengar beberapa suara. Dua orang anak laki-laki saling bersahutan.

Dari pintu UKS yang terbuka Taeyong melihat Yuta duduk di ranjang UKS dan Jung Jaehyun, anak kelas sebelah yang duduk di sampingnya, menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Yuta seolah mengecek temperatur tubuhnya.

Taeyong tidak sadar tangannya menggenggam erat cangkir coklat yang di pegang.

Lalu mata Yuta menemukannya, "Taeyong-ah?" panggilnya. Suara lembut itu menangkap Taeyong lagi. Tergagap, Taeyong melihat ke arah lain.

Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Jaehyun berjalan ke arahnya untuk keluar dari UKS. Mereka bertatap muka sejenak sebelum saling melempar senyum. Taeyong masih berdiri di ambang pintu jika bukan karena panggilan Yuta.

"Taeyong?"

Seperti bergerak sendiri, Taeyong berjalan ke arah Yuta. Ia dengan tanpa sadar duduk di kursi yang tadi ditinggalkan Jaehyun dan meletakkan secangkir coklat yang sudah mulai berkurang asapnya di meja. Waffle coklat di tangannya sudah agak mendingin.

Taeyong ingin mengubur diri saat itu juga.

Yuta tidak memakai sarung tangan saat itu. Jaket merah maroonya menutupi sebagian jarinya yang terlihat dingin, membuat Taeyong ingin menggenggam tangan itu. Enggan, dia berkata, "Kau sakit?"

Yuta mengangguk kecil. Pipinya memerah di balik syal merah maroonya, "Iya. Kemarin aku flu. Aku pikir hari ini sudah agak baikan, ternyata sama saja."

Lalu asap mengepul dari mulutnya karena dia tertawa kecil, "Apa itu untukku?" tanyanya menunjuk sepiring kecil waffle yang mulai mendingin.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Sudah dingin." Katanya tapi Yuta masih tetap mengambilnya dari meja. Dia memotong waffle itu pelan lalu memakannya.

Hati Taeyong melengos kecil. Dia masih tetap memakannya. Yuta menatap Taeyong, tersenyum dengan mulut penuh. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

Memutar bola matanya Taeyong menggeleng kecil, "Harapanmu." Katanya. Yuta tertawa kecil. Rambut coklatnya berguncang seiring dengan tawanya. Taeyong menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Yuta..." panggilnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Yuta menyesap coklat panas –tidak, coklat itu sambil menatap Taeyong. Gelas besar dengan gambar dinosaurus itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di tangan lentik Yuta.

Taeyong mengulum bibirnya, "Aku... masalah kemarin, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu." Katanya lalu Yuta menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Perasaanmu tidak salah. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun sebelumnya jadi aku tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta." Kata Taeyong. Nadanya menggantung membuat Yuta dengan sabar menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Jadi, meski pun aku berkata buruk padamu kemarin, apa kau masih mau menjadi temanku?"

Yuta terdiam. Cangkir di genggamannya sedikit bergetar, "Baiklah. Tentu saja." Katanya kemudian. Taeyong menatap kedua mata Yuta seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Taeyong-ah..." panggil Yuta. Taeyong mendongak, menatap Yuta yang juga menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, apa kau akan menjawabnya?" tanyanya. Taeyong hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Sebelum Yuta benar-benar memotongnya, "Walau pun jawabannya jauh dari harapanku, apa kau akan menjawabnya? Karena aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena hal itu."

Saat itu benar-benar, hati Taeyong terasa seperti diperas. Kata-kata yang Yuta lontaran begitu jujur, sederhana, seolah benar-benar dia rasakan. Benar-benar dia lakukan. Taeyong menunduk kecil, memainkan ujung selimut Yuta.

" _Kimi ga suki da."_ Kata Yuta pelan. Taeyong menatap Yuta sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi. Taeyong tidak berkomentar meski dia tahu artinya.

Yuta benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyong.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Hanya detak jam bersuara, hendak menghibur keheningan yang tercipta. Helaan nafas Yuta merusaknya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah baikan. Apa kau mau kembali ke kelas bersamaku?"

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, mengulum senyum saat Yuta tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Dua lelaki itu berjalan beriringan keluar UKS. Taeyong berjalan satu langkah lebih lambat dari Yuta. Dari matanya, punggung Yuta benar-benar terlihat kecil.

Koridor sekolah sepi sekali. Angin musim dingin masuk dari celah-celah jendela seolah ingin mengatakan kalau Taeyong tidak sendiri. Ia berpikir. Sejenak meresapi perkataan Yuta barusan, bahwa dia tidak akan marah walau perasaannya tidak di balas. Bahwa tidak masalah kalau Taeyong tidak menerima perasaannya. Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Yuta berjalan di depannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

Yuta menyukainya, tidak peduli perasaan itu dibalas atau tidak. Yuta tidak menginginkan imbalan dari semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk Taeyong. Yuta bisa memilih siapa yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi kekasih, tapi dia malah memilih Taeyong. Seorang Taeyong yang biasa saja.

Dan Taeyong merasa berat hati, berharap Yuta akan tetap memperjuangkannya. Ia terdengar egois, tapi lubuk hatinya menginginkan Yuta untuknya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Taeyong berhenti, meraih ujung lengan jaket Yuta, "Yuta..." panggilnya pelan.

Yuta menoleh, menatap Taeyong dengan kedua mata besarnya, " _Nani?_ " Yuta berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan gugup.

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya pelan, tiba-tiba rasa gugup yang hebat menyerangnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, Taeyong merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengganggunya sejak hari-hari kemarin.

Yuta, dengan sabar menanti kata-kata yang hendak Taeyong katakan, jadi dia hanya diam. Menghadap Taeyong sepenuhnya, melihat dua mata hitam Taeyong bergerak ke sana ke mari.

"J-Jaehyun..." kata Taeyong membuat keduanya terkejut. Taeyong merutuki dirinya sendiri saat Yuta menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Jaehyun?" tanyanya. Taeyong merengut kecil, tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di UKS tadi?"

Yuta menaikkan matanya, seolah berpikir, "Hm, tadi aku hampir pingsan," lalu menatap Taeyong, "Jaehyun yang membantuku ke UKS." Katanya tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Taeyong pasti terlihat sangat kesal karena Yuta terlihat terkejut, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Taeyong merengut, "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu berjalan melewati Yuta.

Taeyong mendengar Yuta tertawa kecil dan berlarian ke arahnya. Lalu tangannya terasa di genggam, "Apa kau cemburu?"

Taeyong menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, jangan terlalu berharap." Katanya membuat Yuta tertawa.

"Dasar _tsundere_..."

Sebagian hati Taeyong merutuk, kenapa dia tidak katakan saja perasannya?

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya semua terlihat membaik. Hubungannya dengan Yuta, perasaanya, permikirannya. Rasanya membaik. Bahkan obrolannya dengan Johnny pun terasa membaik. Taeyong tidak bisa tidak senang.

Ia memasuki kelas yang hampir penuh. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya, melirik bangku Yuta yang masih kosong. Apa anak itu terlambat lagi?

Taeyong mengernyit kecil. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit lagi?

Mengusir pikiran negatif dari benaknya, Taeyong mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya di bangkunya. Sebuah sarung tangan kanan berada di tangannya. Hari ini dia akan mengembalikan sarung tangan ini pada Yuta. Taeyong mengulum senyum kecil.

Dia melirik ke luar jendela dengan kepala menempel pada meja. Kenapa Yuta lama sekali? Salju turun sedikit lebih lebat dari biasanya, membuat Taeyong mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia nyaris memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Nakamoto Yuta akan pindah sekolah hari ini."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal kita sudah hampir kelas tiga."

Kepala Taeyong sontak mendongak, matanya menerjab pelan lalu tanpa sadar dia berjalan menghampiri dua anak perempuan itu. Dengan sedikit ragu Taeyong bertanya, "Apa... itu benar?"

Perempuan dengan name tag Seulgi itu mengangguk, "Iya, begitulah. Setidaknya itu yang aku dengar."

Taeyong menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, "Kau tahu di mana dia?"

Seulgi mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi sepertinya setelah menemui kepala sekolah, dia langsung ke stasiun kota untuk pergi ke bandara. Memangnya kenapa Taeyong-ah?" tanya Seulgi dan hanya di balas tepukan kecil di bahunya karena Taeyong berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat.

Taeyong menuruni tangga sekolah, sedikit merutuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar sekolah tak menghiraukan seruan beberapa guru yang berusaha menghentikannya. Persetan dengan itu semua, ada hal yang harus Taeyong katakan pada Yuta secepatnya.

Dengan tidak sabar Taeyong melirik jam tangannya, ia berdiri di halte bus tanpa pelindung kepala. Masa bodoh. Taeyong tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bertemu Yuta. Genggamanya pada sarung tangan Yuta mengerat saat bus tiba.

Syukurlah, tidak sampai 10 menit Taeyong sudah sampai di depan stasiun kota. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia memasuki stasiun, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang harusnya sangat mudah dia temukan.

Taeyong berjalan, melewati beberapa orang sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan, demi menemukan Yuta. Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumurannya berjalan menuju kereta dan Taeyong berlari ke arahnya.

Sampai satu langkah tepat di belakang anak lelaki itu, Taeyong berseru, "Yuta..."

Lalu Yuta menoleh, terkejut dengan kehadiran Taeyong. Taeyong meringis dlam hati, panggilannya begitu lemah tapi Yuta masih bisa mendengarnya. Taeyong menerjabkan matanya perlahan, "Apa kau.. akan pergi?"

Yuta membalik tubuhnya perlahan, "Ung..." dia mengangguk. Taeyong menarik nafas panjang.

Yuta melempar senyum, "Maaf aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku sudah dijemput adikku di bandara. Ayahku pindah tugas lagi dan aku sudah lelah, maka dari itu aku memilih kembali ke Osaka." Katanya. Rambut coklatnya bergoyang kecil karena angin bertiup menerpa dua tubuh anak laki-laki itu.

Taeyong seperti menelan duri, "Aku..."

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuta khawatir. Mata besarnya bergetar. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Taeyong bahkan di saat seperti ini. Hal itu membuat Taeyong sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara pemberitahuan kereta akan berangkat membuat keduanya terkejut. Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan alis berkerut, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Taeyong-ah, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu... _Jja, matta ne._ " katanya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Taeyong.

Yuta berjalan menjauh darinya. Suara roda koper yang Yuta bawa perlahan memudar. Taeyong merutuki lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. Dia harus mengatakannya.

Saat kaki Yuta sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kereta, Taeyong berseru, "Yuta!"

Lalu Yuta menoleh, Taeyong bersyukur tidak banyak orang di gerbong Yuta saat itu. Wajah Yuta terlihat bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menunggu Taeyong melanjutkan.

" _Kimi ga..."_ kata Taeyong pelan lalu kereta tertutup dan mulai berjalan.

Taeyong menatap Yuta yang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum meski sedikit rasa bingung tergambar sempurna di wajahnya membuat Taeyong ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena telah menjadi seorang pengecut.

Bahkan berharap pada Santa pun tidak akan membuat Yuta kembali padanya kan?

" _..daisuki."_ katanya pelan, menunduk. Angin musim dingin menerpa tubuhnya di tengah ramainya stasiun pagi itu. Lelehan salju bercampur dengan air mata saat Taeyong menunduk, mengeratkan genggamannya pada sarung tangan Yuta.

Ia tidak tahu cinta semenyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

SUARA bel yang dipasang di dekat pintu kereta bahkan bisa terdengar dari bangku yang Taeyong tempati. Taeyong sadar akan lamunannya saat suara pemberitahuan kereta tiba terdengar. Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menunggu kereta yang akan membawa Yuta kembali datang.

Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri di sekitarnya, sepertinya mereka menunggu seseorang juga. Mata Taeyong berhenti pada seorang perempuan cantik dengan sweater abu-abu dan syal merah menyala berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jemari lentik perempuan itu bertaut. Wajahnya terlihat senang, tapi khawatir di saat bersamaan.

Lalu satu kereta datang dari arah kiri dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Taeyong melihat perempuan itu berlari kecil ke salah satu gerbong dan saat pintu kereta terbuka, sorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar menyambutnya.

Taeyong mengulas senyum saat sepasang kekaish itu saling berpelukan. Rasa rindu teramat sangat itu, Taeyong juga merasakannya. Sedetik kemudian dia melebarkan matanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua orang itu untuk mencari Yuta.

Saat dia berbalik dan berdiri untuk mencari Yuta, namanya disebut.

"Taeyong-ah?"

Dengan cepat Taeyong menoleh ke arah suara yang begitu dia rindukan. Aneh, suara Yuta bahkan terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Taeyong mengedipkan matanya melihat Yuta berdiri di depannya dengan mantol coklat tebal, dan syal merah maroon yang dia pakai saat masih SMA. Yuta tidak berubah, mata besarnya masih berbinar, bulu mata panjangnya bahkan tidak berubah, bibir merahnya tersembunyi di balik syalnya tapi Taeyong bisa melihat senyum kecil di sana.

"Yuta..."

Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum Yuta tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke arah Taeyong. Setelah sampai di hadapannya, Yuta hanya berdiri tidak mengatakan apapun seolah tahu Taeyong ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Taeyong tiba-tiba merasa seperti kembali menjadi anak berusia 16 tahu lagi. Ia menatap mata Yuta dengan hati mantap sambil menyerahkan sarung tangan Yuta yang sudah tujuh tahun dia pinjam. Mata Yuta melebar, "Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanyanya mengambil sarung tangan itu dan melempar senyumnya pada Taeyong.

" _Arigatou ne."_ Katanya. Taeyong mengangguk, dia berjalan maju beberapa langkah, menarik Yuta dalam pelukannya.

Ah, sudah lama Taeyong ingin memeluk Yuta seperti ini. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang dia pendam tujuh tahun lamanya. Menebus rasa bersalah dan rasa takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Taeyong menghirup nafas panjang, mengeluarkannya dengan hati bergetar.

" _Kimi ga suki da."_ Katanya pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia merasakan Yuta membalas pelukannya perlahan. Ia tidak perlu melihat wajah Yuta untuk tahu bahwa dia menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, " _Ii yo,_ aku tahu." Katanya.

"Maaf terlalu lama. Apa kau lelah menunggu?" tanya Taeyong pelan dan gelengan Yuta menjadi jawaban.

Melepas pelukannya, Yuta tertawa. Mata coklat besar yang sangat Taeyong rindukan berbinar, berkaca-kaca. Pipinya yang sedikit tirus memerah lucu, bibir merahnya mengembangkan senyuman terbaik yang pernah Taeyong lihat.

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan senyum lebar mengembang. Sepertinya Santa mengabulkan permintaannya tahun ini, iya kan?

Lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu sekarang mengerti, cinta itu tidak mudah.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Hai teman-teman apa kabar? XD iya iya maaf, FF yang sebelah masih banyak utang, eh malah brojol satu FF lagi. Mana lebay lagi :''' maafkan akoohhh /sungkem/ tapi yang namanya inspirasi kalau udah mengalir ngga bisa ditahan ya geng? Gitulah. Ahahah. /?/ :'D kali ini aku bawa Taeyu, uhuyyy hehehe aku kangen Taeyu T T huhuhu~

Ah, dan FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Back Number yang judulnya Christmas Song, dan IYA itu lagu Jepang hehehe XD really recomended soalnya artinya heartbreaking banget hahaha /ngga penting Yuk!/ okay, jadi, please tell me your opinion about this. Aku tunggu komen dan reviewnya hehehehe XD

See you in my next or other FF! XOXO~

-Yuka

 **P.S:** _Gomen_ : Maaf, _Ii yo_ : Tidak perlu/sudahlah, _Nani?:_ Apa?, _Daisuki:_ Love you, _Arigatou ne:_ Terima kasih ya, _Kimi ga daisuki/kimi ga suki da:_ aku menyukaimu/mencintaimu. Jja matta ne: sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
